Shattered
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Ever since the incident he had been shattered. He wanted to make it up to her. He had to make it up to her. He was going to make it up to her. Any way possible. *Set after Dr. Horrible, so spoilers* Billy/Penny
1. Chapter 1

Shattered

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas from the musical.**_**_ Author's Note: I guess you could consider this my idea for a sequel.  
_**

_He was there. _

_He didn't know why, but he was there._

_The ceremony. _

_He was there again._

_It seems like lately that's the only place he's ever truly been._

_He never feels when he's awake. _

_Only in sleep does anything affect him._

_Even then, it's just one person._

_Penny._

_Not even Captain Hammer, with his smugness and roguish attitude, could get an emotion out of him the way she could._

_Huh?_

_It was different._

_This time, he felt like he could stop it._

_He needed to stop it now._

_He had to stop it now._

_He had stopped it._

_He gave him up._

_He gave it up._

_Penny lives._

_Billy lives._

_He is no longer shattered._

_She was not dead._

_He saved her._

_Save her._

_Awaken._

* * *

Doc woke up in a cold sweat. He had an idea. He was going to do something either incredibly smart, or incredibly stupid. He then decided it was both. He needed to make a blueprint, find supplies, and find a way to stop the life that had happened. Stop Doctor Horrible. He didn't want the life anymore, after two weeks of enjoying the life, he found it unsatisfying. He needed to get away. He needed to go back. He needed Penny. He needed to _save_ Penny. There was only one person he could trust to help him. Moist. He contacted his henchman and told him to meet up as soon as possible. Today, he was no longer going to follow Doctor Horrible. He was, now and forever, going to be Billy. Moist had arrived and he told him the items he needed. Billy knew there was one part that only he could get. Hopefully he could act the part. He needed to pretend to be Doctor Horrible. He had to show a layer of himself that no longer existed, like the filling in most pies. He walked out of his room at the ELE headquarters and straight into Dead Bowie's path.

"Ah, Doctor."

"Bowie. I need a supply that you have."

"What, my special sequins, the disco ball of doom?"

"Your Garesium."

"Ah, I see, well, I don't just lend that out to anybody."

"Trust me, if you lend it to me now, later you wouldn't have."

"Ah, I see." Dead Bowie worked out what he was making. "So, who are you going to kill?"

"Oh, I'm keeping that top secret, don't want anyone stealing my kill." Billy the Doctor told him.

"Ah, you are as smart as your PhD suggests." Dead Bowie commented.

"Of course."

"In that case, I shall have it delivered to you within the hour."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, I'll have done nothing soon enough."

* * *

True to his word, the Garesium arrived just in time for Moist to come with the other supplies. Billy started working on the machine. He worked for hours when he found himself getting hungry. The ELE had food in the dining area, but nothing that interested him. He walked out, making sure to take a few bucks that the Doctor stole. He put on his blue hoodie jacket, the sign to the other ELE members that he was going inconspicuous. He arrived at the place after a few minutes of walking. He ordered his food and then walked some more. He took his first bite of frozen yogurt since _the incident_ and was amazed at how much her memory could make him like something that otherwise would be just another throwaway food for somebody else, but no. Now frozen yogurt was his food, and if everything worked, it would be their food.

He stopped walking. He had passed it. He went back a few buildings. Closed. Of course it was. Everything on this side of town was closed. He had to order the food from the side that they couldn't stop. Johnny Snow _was actually _powerful, but Billy didn't care about that anymore. He walked away from the Laundromat and started to head back to the headquarters.

* * *

He was almost done. It was day five on building the machine, because he still had to go out and do villainy to keep up appearances, and he just needed the final three connections. Red to blue, Green to Yellow, and Black to White. He was done. The final machine was complete, but what to call it. He would think of that later, now he just needed Moist to do one last thing. He got him to follow him as he left for the closed building.

"Doc, what's going on?"

"Moist, goodbye."

"Doc, what?"

"I'm not the Doctor!" Billy snapped. "Not anymore."

"Bi-Billy?" Moist asked.

"Yep."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Fire this at me." He threw him the machine. It was another ray.

"What?!" Moist was shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, if everything works right."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to do it." Billy said. Moist looked confused. "Save her."

"What? So, this is a?"

"Time Ray. I need you to set the date for the ceremony, at about noon. That'll give me plenty of time." Moist set the date.

"See you Moist."

"Bye." Moist fired. Billy closed his eyes before the beam hit. He always hated getting hit by rays, but this was to save Penny. He felt weird and when it went away he opened his eyes and looked around. It was a bright, sunny day. He turned around and looked inside. There she was. Sitting on the dryer, with two frozen yogur-

"Two, she had two." Billy said. "Now I can fix this." He headed inside.

_**Well, that was chapter one. What do you think so far, and how should this go from here, I have an idea, but sometimes suggestions make me think of better ways. So, review, please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas from the musical.**_**_  
_**

Penny was waiting for Billy. Normally he'd have shown up by now. She looked to the door again, when he came in.

"Billy!" She said.

"Hi. Sorry I'm a little late, I got caught up with something." Billy told her.

"That's okay. I didn't really notice." Penny lied.

"So, what's going on?" Billy asked.

"Well, you know that the homeless shelter gets opened today with a ceremony."

"Yeah, hey let's skip it." Billy urged her.

"What, I can't. It's my responsibility."

"Responsibility, why should you bother, I think they can handle it, especially with Captain Hammer." Billy tried convincing her.

"Yeah, Captain Hammer." She said forlornly.

"What is it?"

"Well, _this is perfect for me, so they say, I guess he's pretty okay. After years of storming sailing, have I finally found the bay?_"

"Penny, I have something I need to tell you, I don't know how to, but." She interrupted him.

"_There's no happy ending, so they say. Should I stop pretending, or is this a brand new day?_ Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, I just think we should leave. Now. Together."

"Billy, why do you not want me at the ceremony?" Penny asked exasperated.

"Because if you go, you die!" Billy admitted.

"What?" Penny asked.

"I will accidentally kill you if you go to the ceremony." Billy said ashamed.

"What do you mean, accidentally?"

"I'm from the future." Billy told her.

"Yeah, and I'm going to get the homeless people on the moon with their plants." Penny said getting angry.

"Wait, don't get angry. I am actually from the future. I made this Time Ray to-"

"Time Ray, what are you, Bad Horse?" Penny asked jokingly.

"No, I was Dr. Horrible."

"Was?"

"I gave that life up, Penny."

"Uh huh." Penny said disbelieving.

"Look, you have to believe me. I came back to save you from dying. I don't want to lose you." Billy pleaded. A ding went off.

"I'll see you at the ceremony, Billy." Penny said grabbing her laundry that just finished and headed out the door.

"Wait. Please." Billy said, knowing she couldn't hear him anymore.

* * *

He didn't know what to do. He had nothing. His life was already filled in this time, and Penny rejected him. He couldn't do anything. The ceremony was going to go off _exactly_ like last time. There was nothing he could-

"The ceremony!" Billy exclaimed. "I could show up there and save her before the death ray explodes!" He headed over to the location as soon as he could.

* * *

"I can't believe him, that no-good, I trusted him, I think I loved him, but no, he had to take advantage of my good nature." Penny was mumbling to herself all the way to the ceremony. When she got there, she saw that some set-up still needed to be done, so she headed into the back and sat down in a chair. She absentmindedly fiddled with her hair.

"Oh, Penny!" Captain Hammer's voice boomed out. She looked up. "Yes, there she is, my girlfriend! She's a little quiet, so anything you want to say, say to me!" He told the reporters who were following him. Penny went back to thinking about Billy. He said that he was from the future and that he was Dr. Horrible. She knows that he's Captain Hammer's nemesis, but not much else. She found a computer and went to the internet to search for him. She typed in "Doctor Horrible" and pulled up a few results. The first one was a super-villain blog. She clicked on it. She looked at the latest entries on the front page, there were four. Two from the same day, one from two days before and one from the day before that. She decided to find some headphones and watch them all.

She watched the oldest new one and that started out with him laughing. She looked at him. It did look sort of like Billy in a doctor's coat and with goggles, but Billy was nice. _Was. _Maybe he's been the villain the whole time. She watched as he talked about how he needed to rule the world because of status quo or something, she was too busy processing how she was in love with both the hero and his nemesis. She caught on for this one part.

"Here's one from 'DeadNotSleeping' 'Long time watcher, first time writing.' Blah blah blah blah, 'You always say in your blog that you will show her the way, show her that you are a true villain. Who is her, and does she even know that you're'" He didn't finish the sentence. Penny waited for an answer. She needed to know if she was the only one. "_Laundry day, see you there, underthings, tumbling._" Doctor Horrible started.

"Laundry day." Penny whispered. She realized that Billy _did _care for her and that it had gone on for awhile according to that letter. She finished the blog post and went on to the newer ones. The second one was just him staring at the camera. That was it. She wondered what had happened when she looked at the date. It was the day she met Captain Hammer. He was there. He saw them. He was in love with her, and he saw her fall for that cheesy-on-the-outside even more-so on the inside guy. She wanted to find Billy and apologize, but what was that deal with being from the future and a Time Ray? Penny tried to figure it all out. Suddenly she was called to the stage.

The ceremony had begun.

_**Well, I hoped that you liked the second chapter. I really think that the path this story will take should satisfy most people. Except Joss, because I'm not nearly good enough at this whole writing thing to satisfy a genius like Joss. Yes, I am just sucking up in case anyone links him to this, which is doubtful, but still. It could happen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas from the musical.**_**_  
_**

Penny was up on stage with Captain Hammer sitting next to her. The mayor was talking about something that she couldn't focus on. She looked in the audience for him, but she couldn't see Billy, or Doctor Horrible, or whoever he was going to be.

* * *

Billy got a seat in the very back row. He had heard all this before while waiting underneath the curtain, but this time he got to see it. He looked at Penny. She looked like she didn't want to be there. _"No, that's just your imagination, she's angry at you and is going to stay with Captain Hammer until she dies. Which is about ten minutes." _Billy cringed at the thought of seeing her dead body again. If he couldn't convince her before it was supposed to happen, then he would just leave. Better to live without her than see her die again. _"Although I hope I can avoid both." _Billy saw Captain Hammer walk up to the podium.

"I hate the homeless..." He started, Billy tuned out for the rest of it.

* * *

Penny was shocked, her personal life was just spilled out to everyone there, and _serious, long-term? _Yeah right! She was about halfway there when she caught sight of the back row. Someone was wearing a blue hoodie and not really paying attention. She started to go up to him.

_"If you're not a friggin 'tard you will prevail. Everyone's a hero in their own way. Everyone's a hero in their-" _Suddenly a laugh filled the room. Penny noticed that this caught the guy's attention, and he searched for something, or _someone_, and she spoke to him.

"That you?" She asked pointing to the mad scientists looking person.

"Penny?"

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad?" Billy asked.

"No, but you still need to explain the time travel stuff." Penny told him.

"I will, we just need to leave _now_." Billy urged her.

"Okay." Penny said, completely trusting him. They got up and quietly headed out to the door.

_"Society is slipping, everything's slipping away, so-" _They didn't hear the rest because they left the ceremony. They headed out.

"Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Billy asked.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Well, there's another me in this timeline, so I don't think going to my place would be the best thing." Billy told her.

"Because of time travel." Penny said, half sarcastically.

"Yes. When we get to your house I'll give the full story."

"Okay, but you should know that I haven't really been home much lately, so it's a bit of a mess." Penny admitted.

* * *

They arrived at Penny's apartment. She had a few magazines on the floor, and a couple dishes on the counter, but other than that it was clean.

"Again, sorry about the mess." Penny apologized again.

"It's nothing, you should see my lab, I can find stuff, but it's not easy." Billy joked.

"Well then, make yourself at home. If you're going to stay the night, the blankets and pillows are in the closet and the couch is really comfy." Penny told him.

"Okay, noted. Now, do you want to know my story?" Billy asked her.

"Sure." Penny said.

* * *

Billy spent about an hour telling her everything that happened from the moment she was impaled.

"I, I said that?" Penny asked shocked.

"Yes. Your hope in him never ended." Billy said sadly.

"It has now." Penny said angry at Captain Hammer. At the end of the story, Penny spoke again.

"You changed all of that, for me?" She asked. "Why?"

"I did it because I love you." Billy told her.

"Billy." Penny said softly. "I love you too." she added. They then had their first kiss. Penny tasted like strawberries. Billy tasted like frozen yogurt. They broke apart the kiss and tried to find something on TV to watch.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The station screamed. "DR. HORRIBLE HAS KILLED THREE CIVILIANS AND CAUSED CAPTAIN HAMMER SEVERE DAMAGE! MORE ON THIS AS NEWS DEVELOPS!" They froze at the screen.

"Billy?"

"Yeah." He said shocked.

"What happens to you if you don't kill me?" Penny asked worried.

"I don't know."

_**So, did you like the chapter? I've got some great ideas for what's going to happen, but it's always nice to see suggestions in the reviews. I think the next chapter will focus on the Doctor (No, not The Doctor, our Doctor, well, sort-of our Doctor, alternate universe Horrible, AU!Horrible as I believe it to be shortened, although I'm not all that used to using shortenings for anything other than portmanteau couple names and OC for original character, and not whatever The O.C. is, since I've never seen it. It could even mean The Original Character, and I would have no idea. Maybe it means The Orange County, I don't know, I just remember that movie Orange County, do any of you? Ah, who am I kidding, nobody ever responds to these, it's like a wall of text. So, um, review, please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Shattered

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: Joss is boss. I'm just borrowing the characters and ideas from the musical.**_**_  
_**

"And finally, I still haven't gotten her, and I don't know where she is, so stop, not, asking me about her, okay?" Dr. Horrible said before hitting the camera to stop recording. He had no idea where Penny could've gone. It'd been a week since he killed those people and put Captain Hammer in a not fit state, so he was free to be in the ELE and with Penny. But he couldn't find her. Moist walked in.

"Hey, Doc."

"Oh, hi Moist."

"Still trying to find her?"

"I have no idea where she would've gone. She wasn't at the laundromat on her days, and I didn't kill her, so I have no idea where she could be." Dr. Horrible told his henchman.

"Maybe she's visiting family?" Moist suggested.

"I don't know."

"C'mon. You need to believe something, so how about you believe that, and in two weeks, you search for her out there." Moist suggested.

"That's not bad, but I wouldn't know where to start. I don't even know where she lives." Dr. Horrible told him.

"Well, what's her last name? I could look it up."

"I don't know." He admitted.

"Okay then, I'll just ask the shelter if they've seen Penny."

"The shelter, of course, how could I be so stupid? I never even looked there!" Dr. Horrible said.

"Just remember, Bad Horse want you at that meeting in five hours." Moist told him.

"I know, I know, I'll be there." Doctor Horrible changed into some inconspicuous clothes and headed to the shelter.

* * *

"Oh, you're a friend of Penny's? Well, I'm sorry, she hasn't been around here since the opening. I don't know where she went." The person told him.

"Well, do you know where she lives?" Doctor Horrible asked.

"Yeah, I've been there a few times, I could give you the address." The woman said to the supervillain.

"That's great!" Doc said as she wrote it on a piece of paper.

* * *

"Billy, you don't know where I live, we're safe from you." Penny told him.

"I don't know, I'm smart, I'll find a way to find you."

"It's been two weeks, I think you would've found me by now." Penny was trying to talk him into going out.

"Okay, maybe, but there's always a chance that-" There was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Penny asked. She went to open the door to see Billy.

"Billy?"

"Oh, hey Penny, um, I haven't seen you around, um, lately."

"Yeah, I haven't been to help out at the shelter recently, something came up. How did you get my address?"

"A worker at the shelter gave it to me."

"Oh, so, um, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to know if you and Captain Hammer were still-"

"Ugh, him, no, I'm not ever going to see him again." Penny said on instinct.

"Oh, that's great! I, mean, sorry for that."

"Don't be." Penny told him.

"Well, um, I have a meeting with my job in a few hours, but maybe after that I could pick you up and take you on a date?" Billy asked getting faster as he spoke.

"I'd love to." Penny said.

"Great! I'll see you when my meeting's over." Penny closed the door and turned around to see Billy on the couch.

"Why did you do that?"

"What did you want me to do?! If I tell him I'm seeing someone else he'll try to find out who it is!"

"Yeah." Billy admitted. "But, I mean, a date, with _him_?"

"That _him_, is _you_." Penny pointed out.

"Except he still has a reason to be evil."

"Oh, and you don't?"

"No! Me being evil lead to your death! I won't let that happen again!"

"Well, maybe I can convince him to turn good. Start a rebellion from inside the ELE."

"I don't have _that_ much power." Billy told her.

"Well, then we wait, I date the both of you, which doesn't count as cheating since you're both just one person, and we figure this out." Penny said.

Billy sighed. "Fine." He sighed again. "But, you need to be safe."

"I will be. Nothing's going to happen."

_**So, naturally, that means that something is going to happen next chapter when we get to Penny and Doctor Horrible's date. Review, please, and see what will happen.  
**_


End file.
